


One More Dawn

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hour before sunrise was the longest, and the hardest to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dawn

The hour before sunrise was the longest, and the hardest to bear.

During the early part of the evening, if they happened to be near a village, Isabeau might pass the time by mingling among the people there. On the rare occasion, she might even sit in the tavern to enjoy the merriment of others, although a woman alone could attract too much unwelcome notice. Caution was her watchword; she held it close to her, as closely as she held her trusty dagger, and they both served her well.

But as the night wore on and the townsfolk disappeared into their homes to sleep and to dream, Isabeau would be left alone with only her memories to keep her company. Memories of Navarre, of being in his arms, of laughing with him, even of quarreling with him—they were all so precious now. She played them over and over, trying to keep them bright in her mind.

As another dawn approached, Isabeau picked up her dagger again. If memories were all she had, if they were all she would ever have, perhaps....

A mournful howl suddenly shattered the quiet. Unnerved, the blade fell from her fingers.

The wolf stood before her, his eyes gleaming in the early morning light. He growled, low.

"Forgive me," she whispered. "A moment's weakness." She picked up the dagger and sheathed it.

While there was life, there was hope. While there was Navarre, there was love. She did have that.

It was enough, at least for today. For one more dawn.

The hawk cried once, and flew into the rising sun.


End file.
